I'd Do Anything for Love
by istillthinkthatwereinlove
Summary: Based around 4x14 and 4x15. What would happen if Kurt brought Adam to Will and Emma's wedding instead of Blaine? Some of the spoilers for these 2 episodes still apply.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Klaine fic I'm posting on this site! This is going to be a 3 part fic. It's based around the time of 4x14 and 4x15, so I guess a spoiler alert is in order. But I have been planning this fic since before we got all those spoilers for ep 4x14, so it does stray a bit from them (don't be alarmed when you see that Kurt's date to the wedding isn't Blaine), but this is how I pictured things to go if Blaine and Kurt didn't go to the wedding together. I already have the whole thing outlined so the other 2 parts should be up soon. This part is full of angst (and a jealous Blaine), but I promise that parts 2 and 3 will make up for it. **

I'd Do Anything for Love- Part 1

Blaine Anderson eyed the ground with his head hung low. He had absolutely no desire to glimpse up and observe everybody thoroughly enjoying themselves while he remained leaning against the refreshment table at Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding reception. A couple of his friends—Tina and Sam included—begged him to join them on the dance floor, but he bluntly refused. He did not even want to sing with the rest of the glee club, preferring not to draw attention to himself.

He inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of a familiar laugh approaching him. For a brief moment, he truly believed that everything was exactly like it was six months ago. In that split second, he thought he was going to tilt his head up, gaze into a pair of blue eyes he knew so well, and press his lips swiftly against the ones smiling back at him. However, his reverie dissolved when he glanced up and realized his reality. The familiar laughter _had _belonged to Kurt Hummel, but he was not laughing because he spotted Blaine; his giggling was the result of a tall blonde boy pressed up against him whispering into his ear.

Blaine painfully reminisced the phone call. He could still hear Kurt's voice clearly in his head confessing he had found someone new. Furthermore, he vividly recalled Kurt boldly asking him, "How would you feel if I asked Adam to accompany me to the wedding?" Sure, it felt like Blaine was being repeatedly punched in the stomach, but his heart lightened slightly due to the fact that Kurt inquired Blaine's approbation. As much as he wanted to break down in hysterics, Blaine woefully agreed. After all, he's supposed to be friends with Kurt, and friends support friends, right?

At least during the ceremony Blaine could act like there was no problem because he was standing up with the rest of the new and old glee club kids, Kurt included. His gaze surreptitiously drifted toward Kurt repeatedly throughout the duration of the ceremony, but for the most part, he remained focused on the happy couple. Now that the spotlight had somewhat strayed away form Will and Emma, everybody was freely doing their own thing, and Blaine could not help but stare shamelessly at Kurt, whose arms were grasped tightly around Adam's neck.

Blaine clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, willing the rage bubbling up inside of him to remain at bay. He pivoted around to shift his focus back to the refreshment table, but he could not help but acknowledge the incessant laughter coming from the direction of Kurt and Adam. _You told him this was okay_, Blaine mentally told himself. _He's not you're boyfriend anymore. He's allowed to date whoever he wants._ This reassurance only made him feel worse.

He only turned away from Kurt when he heard a voice saying, "Dude are you going to be a party pooper all night?" Blaine found himself face to face with a genuinely concerned Sam Evans. "You've been moping around since we got here. What's your deal?"

Blaine dropped his head once more, remaining coy and muttering incoherently.

Sam eyed Blaine suspiciously before peering in the direction Blaine had been minutes before. He looked back at his friend sympathetically. "Does this have anything to do with Kurt bringing that guy?"

Blaine's head snapped up, and his eyes drifted over Sam before subtly moving towards Kurt. "No," he scoffed. "I told Kurt he could bring him. Why would I be upset?"  
"Because you're still in love with him," Sam offered. Blaine's face fell at once, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. He let Sam continue. "You can pretend all you want that you've moved on, but you haven't. You can't help but think that maybe, maybe if you hadn't screwed up so badly, you'd be the one dancing with Kurt right now, and that's killing you inside."

A single tear escaped Blaine's eye and trailed down his face, getting caught on the corner of his slightly open mouth. "I want to move on, and I want to be okay with Kurt moving on," Blaine's voice got caught in his throat as he choked back more tears. "But I see the two of them together, and I can't help but picture him kissing Kurt a-and touching him, and it makes me sick. I mean, what kind of person does that make me? How does it make me look?"

"It makes you human," Sam said with affirmation. Sam and Blaine glanced over to see Kurt and Adam having a lively conversation with Mike and Mercedes. Adam's hand was settled intimately on Kurt's waist, and Sam and Blaine turned just in time to see Kurt laugh at something Mike had said and lean his head comfortably on Adam's shoulder.

Sam turned back to Blaine. "You and Kurt have been through so much together. You thought you were going to be with him forever. So of course seeing him happy with somebody else is going to make you upset." Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Sam and remained silent as his friend continued. "But this is probably just as hard for him as it is for you. He doesn't want to feel like he's rubbing it in your face that he's moved on and met somebody new, but he knows that if he doesn't, it's just going to hurt more. He wants to prove to you that he's still living. This is him telling you that he's trying to be okay and going on with his life; maybe you should try it too.

As Blaine wiped his stray tears with the back of his hands, he smiled up at his friend. "And you say you're not smart," he joked.

"Hey, sometimes I surprise even myself," Sam replied with a small laugh. After a moment's contemplation, Sam clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Hey, come help me, Jake, and Ryder on this next song."

Blaine gave a hesitant smile. "No. No. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Sam knew better than to continue pestering Blaine when he was in this mood, so he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and went to join Jake and Ryder on stage.

Blaine was well aware that what he was doing wasn't fair to himself. He couldn't continue to stand here watching everybody enjoying themselves while he was feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't fair. There was still ample time to have fun with his friends, and Blaine was going to savor every remaining moment of this wedding reception, with or without Kurt.

Just as Blaine had made the decision to ask Tina to dance—he knew she had been deeply upset since he unabashedly rejected her advances—a voice said behind him, "You look like you're having the time of your life." Despite the fact that Blaine knew the voice, he'd recognize that sarcasm anywhere. He spun around so he was staring straight at Kurt.

"Is it that obvious?" Even though they were broken up, playful banter still came easily to Kurt and Blaine.

"Why aren't you up there with the boys shaking everything that you were graced with?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the stage where Sam, Jake, and Ryder had started performing some bad '90's rap song that Mr. Schuester had picked out.

Blaine chuckled slightly at the ridiculousness of the number before turning back to Kurt. His eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips, but he abruptly moved them back to Kurt's eyes, praying that Kurt didn't notice. "Remember this time last year? Valentine's Day?"

Kurt gave a short laugh before replying, "Of course. You surprised me at Sugar's party in that adorable eye patch, we sang together, and then I dragged to the back and gave you a blowjob in a bathroom stall."

"Not one of our classier moments," Blaine admitted, blushing.

Kurt shrugged. "But it was still pretty hot." Kurt giggled as Blaine turned his head away, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. Blaine looked back up to see Kurt staring directly at him. Once Kurt noticed Blaine catch his eye, he turned away quickly and cleared his throat. "But, uh, anyway, I heard that you've caught somebody else's eye."

Blaine gave Kurt a puzzled look as Kurt laughed, and then realized he must have been talking about Tina. "Oh. Yeah. That. I do kind of feel bad that I've been blowing her off all day, especially since I asked her to be my date."

"Well, the girl applied vaporub to your chest while you slept. I think it's good to teach her to keep her distance." Full of embarrassment, Blaine buried his face in his hands while Kurt continued laughing.

Before Blaine had a chance to say anything in defense of what happened, Kurt nudged him gently and said, "What is it? Don't think I haven't noticed you throwing yourself a pity party over here all afternoon."

Bashfully, Blaine said, "Nothing. It's nothing." His eyes fixed on Kurt, and, trying to sound honest and sincere, he added with a forced smile, "I'm great. Everything's great."

Being incredibly close to one another, Blaine knew that Kurt could sense the palpable lie lingering between them. "Blaine, come on," Kurt said. "I may not be dating you anymore, but I still know you better than anybody else. Please tell me what's bothering you."

As if on cue, Adam appeared from being Kurt and Blaine, put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and said, "Hey guys! What'd I miss?" He shot a friendly smile in both Kurt and Blaine's direction.

Kurt reached up and patted that hand that was draped over his shoulder. "Oh, not much. Just catching up." He looked at Blaine, realizing, "Oh! I forgot that you two haven't formerly met. Adam, this is my best friend Blaine. Blaine, Adam."

Adam held the hand that wasn't around Kurt out to Blaine, smiling brightly. "So nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Blaine politely took Adam's extended hand, but he could no longer hide his evident vexation. Kurt referred to Blaine as his "best friend." Technically, that was the truth, but they used to be so much more than that. Blaine wondered if Kurt even told Adam that the two of them dated, and not just dated, but actually planned out their future together. Blaine wondered if Adam knew that his arm was currently wrapped around the love of Blaine's life and soul mate.

There were so many things Blaine wished he could say to Adam, but with Kurt standing right there looking content, he settled with a forced, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, Kurt tells me that you're thinking about applying to NYADA for next year," Adam said cheerfully.

Blaine made great strides to hide his overt animosity. He clenched his teeth, shot Adam a fake smile, and said, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's the plan."

While Adam continued talking, Blaine was having a difficult time comprehending what was being said. Instead, his vision was concentrated on Adam's fingers lightly caressing Kurt's shoulder. Blaine couldn't help but wonder where else those fingers had touched Kurt. He felt a hint of bile slowly creep up his throat at the thought and coerced it back down with a rough swallow. Blaine willed his eyes to look back up at Adam's face, attempting to cease his inappropriate thoughts.

Blaine only snapped back to reality when he heard Kurt call his name. "Blaine?" Blaine blinked hard and turned his eyes towards Kurt. "Blaine, are you okay? We seemed to have lost you for a minute there."

Blaine dropped his eyes to the ground and shook his head. "Uh, yeah, fine. Everything's fine. I, um, I'll be back. I just need some air."

Concerned and slightly puzzled, especially at the fact that they were outside, Kurt turned to Adam. "I better go see if he's okay." Adam nodded and Kurt took off in the direction Blaine had just departed.

Blaine struggled to wipe the angry tears streaming down his face as he heard the familiar cry of "Blaine!" from behind him. However, he failed to slow his pace.

Breathing heavily, Kurt increased his pace in order to keep up with Blaine. "Blaine, come on! Please stop! Talk to me."

Blaine came to a sudden halt and spun around, his eyes puffy and his cheeks blotchy from the crying. "I just don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore! I don't know what's going on!"

"Blaine what are you talking about?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You know, I thought I'd be okay with this. I really did. I really wanted to be okay with it." Blaine spoke slowly through his tears, trying to pick out the right words. "But I can't do this any more. I can't. "

"You can't what, Blaine?" Kurt's eyes started watering at the sight of Blaine so upset.

Blaine blinked, allowing a few more tears to fall, as he chose his next words carefully. "I can't just sit here and pretend that nothing's wrong while I'm watching you fall for somebody else."

Those words hit Kurt hard, causing him to take a step back. Openly crying now, Kurt whispered, "That's not fair." He swallowed before continuing. "You know, the one thing that I've always loved about our relationship, even before we started dating, was that we've always been honest with each other. You told me that you were okay with me bringing Adam today. I asked if you were completely sure, and you said you were."

"I tried playing the role of the supportive friend." Blaine was speaking louder now. "So you want honesty? Well, the truth is I can't continue acting like I just want to be friends when I'm still in love with you! I've never stopped loving you, and I don't think I'm ever going to.

Kurt's voice was now rising too. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to hurt me the way you did, and then, when I'm finally trying to pick up the pieces, completely shit on everything! I was wary to let you back in, Blaine, but I did because I needed the person I felt the worst about losing that night; I needed my best friend, and you promised you would be that for me. You told me you were okay with me moving on as soon as I was ready. I asked you repeatedly if you were sure about me bringing Adam and you said yes every single damn time! So what, Blaine? Why did you lie?"

Blaine carelessly used his sleeve to wipe his nose, too busy holding on to Kurt's every word to pay attention to the fact that he was ruining his tux. "I-I," Blaine thought hard to find the right words. "After we broke up, I really wanted you to move on because I believed I didn't deserve you anymore. I hated myself for what I did to you, and I hated the possibility that I somehow ruined you. So when you started talking about Adam, it hurt a little, but it also made me kind of glad to know that I didn't ruin you. Seeing your new found confidence made me believe that maybe I was ready to move on too, but I was wrong."

"No, you're not wrong," Kurt interrupted. "You can move on, Blaine. I promise. I didn't think I could."

"No, Kurt, let me finish. I was wrong because seeing your confidence gave me confidence of my own. It gave me the confidence to believe that maybe I can deserve you again." Blaine stared straight at Kurt, willing the love of his life to say something.

Kurt was hesitant. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky. "Blaine, I, uh, I can't believe you."

"What?" Blaine said, hurt.

"I hear everything you're saying, and it's really sweet, but I still can't believe you."

Blaine took a step forward and reached for Kurt's hands. Kurt winced but didn't back away from Blaine's touch. "Well, I need you to know that I'm not ready to give up on you; I'm not done fighting. I'm willing to do anything for a second chance."

At that, Kurt ripped his hands from Blaine's grasp. "You lost your chance when you cheated." Blaine dropped his hands to his sides, clearly taken aback. "I've been trying to make things work with Adam, but you're making it really difficult. And I'm sorry, but I don't know if there's anything you can do to fully make it up to me, so please, if you're not going to support my relationship with Adam, just back off." Kurt stormed away, leaving Blaine pondering. He wasn't ready to back off just yet, and he really needed to show Kurt that he wasn't giving up without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's part 2! The song used in this part is I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) by Meatloaf. It's also the basis for the title of this story! It's not necessary to listen to the song when you get to that part in the story because the whole thing's 12 minutes long and I don't use it all, but it really is an awesome song if you do get the chance to listen to it. I'm sorry if some parts seem rushed. I've been having a busy week with my classes and everything, but I really wanted to get this up.**

**I guess I should say that you're probably not going to be happy with Kurt's actions in this chapter (I admit I'm not happy with them myself), but just know that he's struggling with what he wants and what he thinks he needs. Anyway, here's part 2 (there'll be 1 more part after this.)**

After attempting to remove the remainder of tears still present on his face, Kurt returned to Adam's side. Adam grinned when he saw Kurt, but his expression immediately altered when he noticed Kurt's red eyes and blotchy complexion. "Kurt?" he questioned, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt looked up at Adam and appreciated his concern, but he just felt empty inside. He didn't know if there was any way to assuage the overwhelming sadness he felt. "Can we just please go back and pretend that the last twenty minutes didn't happen?" he managed to say in a whisper.

Adam gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze and nodded, worried about Kurt but truthfully thankful he was not privy to what happened between Kurt and Blaine.

While Kurt made the effort to display a cheerful countenance for Adam's sake, the back of his mind was perpetually playing back and analyzing the scene he had just been a part of with Blaine. He couldn't calm the feeling of apprehension over Blaine's conduct. He was genuinely worried, and a part of him wished he could find Blaine, wrap the hurting boy up in his arms, and never let go. Kurt shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts. Sure, Blaine was sorry. Sure, he looked adorably helpless. He had patiently waited and gave Kurt the distance he requested, and only when Kurt approached him did he lay it all on the line once again. Kurt knew that he couldn't keep doing this when it comes to Blaine; he couldn't succumb to his puppy dog eyes and irresistible charm and smile. He was with Adam now because he needed something bigger than his old high school romance, right?

Kurt paid no attention to anyone but Adam for the next few songs, despite the fact that his mind was a little preoccupied. He danced with Adam and even managed to laugh a little, but he couldn't ignore the words running constantly through his head: _I've never stopped loving you, and I don't think I'm ever going to._

While his focus was solely on Adam, he failed to notice Blaine stumble up on stage after the girls had performed an upbeat number that received copious amounts of applause. The crowd happily mingled as Blaine spoke to the band, and Adam made note of Kurt's distance. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, craning his neck in an attempt to fall in Kurt's line of vision. "It's just obvious that something happened between you and Blaine, and I don't know. Should I be worried?"

Kurt glanced up at Adam for a brief moment before turning away, paying little attention to the dark haired boy on the stage beginning to play the piano, soon accompanied by the rest of the band members. "No, no," Kurt muttered. "Nothing-nothing happened."

"Kurt, please look at me." Adam sounded close to tears, so Kurt gazed directly into his eyes.

After a few seconds, Kurt definitively said, "It's over. It's been over for a long time. He knows that." He had a hard time figuring out if he was trying to convince Adam or himself.

Adam, however, seemed to accept Kurt's response as he pulled him close. Kurt stood erect and inhaled sharply. Troubled by his instinctual response, he allowed himself shut his eyes and hug Adam back. He lifted his head up to hook his chin on Adam's shoulder as the boy at the piano took a deep breath in and started to sing.

_ And I would do anything for love_

_I'd run right into hell and back_

Instantly recognizing the voice, Kurt's eyes flew open and he gradually rose his head from Adam's shoulder, focusing on the stage.

_I would do anything for love_

_I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

Blaine sang with his entire heart. As he concentrated on playing the notes, he scanned the crowd until his eyes locked on Kurt who was staring right back. His voice faltered slightly at the sight of Kurt still wrapped in Adam's arms, but he needed to express everything he was feeling. He needed to tell Kurt that giving up was not an option for him.

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now_

_Oh no, no way_

He had given Kurt the distance he asked for; he waited for Kurt to come to him, but he forbid himself to do that anymore. Anything Kurt wanted, he was willing to do.

_And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that._

But sitting around while Kurt fell in love with somebody else was the one thing Blaine Anderson was not going to do. Blaine jumped up from the piano bench, allowing someone else to take over, as the tempo picked up. He stopped in front of the microphone center stage, eyes never leaving Kurt.

_Some days it don't come easy_

_Some days it don't come hard_

_Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_

_Maybe I'm crazy, and it's crazy and it's true_

_I know you can save me; no one can save me now but you_

Kurt was so entranced by the performance that he could barely concentrate on Adam whispering in his ear. His gaze lingered on Blaine no matter how many times he mentally told himself to look away. "What do you think, Kurt?" When Adam didn't hear a response, he loosened his hold on Kurt to see why he was being so quiet. "Kurt?" When he noticed Kurt's attention was somewhere else, he spun around to get a look at the singer for the first time.

_As long as the planets are turning_

_As long as the stars are burning_

_As long as dreams are coming true_

_You'd better believe it, that I would do_

Believing Kurt was upset by what was happening, Adam grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him towards the parking lot. "Come on. We can go. We don't have to stay here."

Kurt, however, yanked his arm out of Adam's grasp. "No. Wait. Not yet."

_Anything for love_

_And I'll be there until the final act_

_I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact_

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight_

Blaine's voice shook and he willed his tears not to fall. He noticed Kurt was no longer in Adam's hold but was now facing him directly; their eyes remained locked.

_I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

As the song picked up again, Blaine was really singing it with everything emotion in his body. Kurt sighed, tears falling, and shook his head. "No. Stop. Don't do this. Don't." In the midst of his mumbling, he turned and fled towards the parking lot, Adam following closely behind.

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that _

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that _

Blaine looked up, letting his eyes browse the crowd once again, and his face fell when Kurt was nowhere in sight. He continued singing, but let the tears forming in his eyes lightly trickle down his cheeks. Even if Kurt was no longer there to hear him, he needed to hear himself.

_Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be_

_That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep_

"Kurt, can you please stop and talk to me for a second?" Adam breathed heavily as he tried keeping up with Kurt's quick pace. He bent over with his hands on his knees when Kurt finally stopped and turned around.

Kurt was openly crying, making no effort to dry his tears. "I'm sorry, Adam. I just, I needed to get out of there."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Adam sounded close to tears.

After hesitating, "No." It seemed to come out more as a shaky breath than an actual word. "I just… it's complicated." Kurt's heart stopped as he could still hear Blaine's voice drifting over from the reception.

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way_

"Well maybe you need to figure it out." Adam seemed angry now and he turned to walk away.

Kurt put a firm hand on Adam's arm. "No. Don't go. There's nothing to figure out. I'm with you now. That's it. Just please…"

"Just tell me you don't still have feelings for him."

Kurt froze. He slowly removed his hand from Adam's arm and let it fall limply at his side. He swallowed the lump building in his throat before turning fully towards Adam. He spoke reluctantly. "Honestly, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't love Blaine because I still do. We've been through so much together, and I can't just forget that." He clasped one of Adam's hands between both of his. "But I want things to work out with you. I'm trying."

As Adam pondered Kurt's words, Blaine could be heard finishing his song to the sound of polite applause.

_Anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

Adam sighed and covered his face with his hands briefly before removing them to reveal Kurt concentrating on him. "Kurt, I care about you a lot, and I really want this to work with you too, but whether you need to convince him or convince yourself, there's still feelings you guys have to straighten out." Kurt looked hurt and pleaded with Adam to stay. "I just, think I need to go back to New York and give you some space while you figure things out. I'll be ready to talk when you get back." Without another word, he headed towards his car.

Devastated, Kurt watched as Adam pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Kurt stood with his mouth open, aghast at what had just happened. Adam had actually left and abandoned Kurt here in Ohio. Kurt couldn't prevent a few hot tears from slowly rolling down his cheeks.

The sound of a throat clearing behind Kurt caused him to spin around. Blaine was standing before him, eyeing the ground and digging his toes into the concrete. He remained silent, so Kurt was the first to open his mouth and speak. "What the hell was that?"

When Blaine didn't respond, but remained fascinated with his feet, Kurt continued angrily. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

Blaine finally looked up, fixing his eyes directly on Kurt's. "You know me. Whenever I have to tell somebody something, it works better if I just sing it."

"Yeah, well, Adam left." Kurt's irritation was evident and caused Blaine to take a step back. "He went back to New York without me because he thinks there's still some unresolved feelings between us."

Blaine dismissed his conjecture about Adam not knowing about their relationship because apparently Adam was aware of Kurt and Blaine's history to some extent. "Is he wrong?" Blaine asked shyly, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"No," Kurt blurted out. When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth in horror, and immediately turned away from Blaine.

After a brief pause, Blaine said, "Come with me. I'll drive you to your house. I'm sure you dad would love to see you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine in utter shock, hesitant at first, but then nodding and following Blaine to his car. Once they were both seated, Blaine didn't start the ignition. Instead, they both sat in silence, listening to the sound of their own breathing. Blaine's was slow and heavy while Kurt's was short and rapid. Neither of them knew what to say; they just knew they had to talk.

Blaine jumped a little when Kurt finally broke the silence. "Do you want to know the real reason why I brought Adam today?" Blaine was surprised by that opener and silently waited for Kurt to clarify. "I mean, he is my boyfriend and everything, and I guess you take your boyfriend to stuff like this, but that wasn't the number one reason why I invited him."

Blaine was incredibly eager to hear the rest of what Kurt had to say but was too nervous to move his gaze anywhere but the steering wheel. He gripped his thighs tightly and attempted to quiet his breathing

Kurt, on the other hand, inhaled loudly. His vision was focused on anywhere but Blaine as he chose his words carefully. "I-I brought Adam because I wanted to prove to myself that I would really be okay without you." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating Blaine's reaction, but the car remained silent. Kurt finally forced himself to look at Blaine before speaking again. "I know that we've been apart for a long time; I haven't even seen you since I met Adam. I just-I never know what I'm going to do when I'm around you. I wanted to see if I could handle seeing you while I was with someone else, and if you could handle seeing me with someone else. It's just, every time I look at you, all these memories and feelings come rushing back, and I remember how we once were and..."

"And what?" Blaine prompted.

"And I have to remind myself why we aren't together anymore." Blaine really wanted to punch himself every time Kurt brought that up.

"Kurt I've told you, I…"

I know. You're sorry," Kurt interrupted. "I get it. You're still in love with me, and I-I do love you because I don't think there's a way to every stop loving you." Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "But I'm with Adam now. I mean, unless I've already lost my shot with him."

Despite Blaine's heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, he still managed to say, "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." He hated saying this, but he didn't want to keep defending himself if Kurt wasn't interested. "I'm sure he'll be waiting for you when you get home so the two of you can have glorious make up sex."

Kurt's cheeks turned bright red, and he mumbled incoherently for a few seconds before saying, "We, uh, we actually haven't done…_that_, yet."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, I'm, um, I'm sorry. I guess I just figured…"

After taking a deep breath, Kurt shrugged and looked at Blaine before quickly saying, "I mean, it's not that we don't want to or anything. Adam did get a hotel room for the two of us for after the reception, but I don't think anything was going to actually happen. I like Adam and we have a lot of fun together, but you know how important sex is to me. It has to be special and mean something in the long run, and…" He paused, and Blaine thought that he wasn't going to finish what he was saying. Eventually he added, "And I don't know if I can see anything happening with Adam and me long term."

Blaine was shocked by Kurt's confession, but secretly took solace in it. "Why?"

Kurt suddenly became coy. "Well, because he's not…" Kurt stopped there and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine swore that Kurt's eyes flicked to his lips as he leaned a fraction of an inch closer. Blaine didn't need to ask Kurt to clarify; he knew what Kurt meant.

They both stared at each other for a moment, taking in every feature, every detail that they knew so well, before Kurt closed the gap between them. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. It was tentative and slow. They refrained from opening their mouths, and there was little lip movement. Kurt pulled away after only and few seconds and opened his eyes to study Blaine's expression.

Kurt's gaze lingered on Blaine for only a few seconds before he was lunging towards him to capture his lips in a more passionate kiss. Blaine held a hand up to Kurt's chest, pushing him away. "Wait, Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt's hands were cupping Blaine's cheeks. "I don't know. I just need you right now.

Before Kurt could pull him back for another kiss, Blaine asked, "What about Adam?"

Blaine's questioned lingered in the air while they both pondered the potential consequences of what might happen. Kurt's thumbs traced circles around Blaine's cheeks. "I'm so confused right now. I don't know what's happening. I'm just trying to figure things out. I need to know." Blaine knew what he was doing was probably wrong, but he didn't have the willpower to reject Kurt as he leaned back towards him and their lips met once more.

The kiss slowly grew from unsure to desperate as Kurt and Blaine once again familiarized themselves with each other. Their hands traced paths down cheeks, arms, backs, and chests as they attempted to feel every inch of each other. When Kurt finally pulled away, the expression in his eyes was full blown lust. His voice came out breathy. "I need more. I want more."

Not thinking twice about it, Blaine immediately moved his hands to Kurt's shirt as their lips reconnected. He fiddled with the top button with his shaky hands, making it difficult to undress Kurt. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt but kept their foreheads pressed together. They were both struggling to catch their breaths. "I, uh, the reception has to be coming to an end soon. What if we get caught?"

"Well, Adam and I won't be needing that hotel room anymore." Kurt's voice was raspy from all the kissing, but somehow it still managed to stop Blaine's heart. Blaine noticed that Kurt was serious and immediately felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He felt just like he did the night after West Side Story when Kurt suggested they go to Blaine's house—the night they first made love. He dried his sweaty palms on his pants and tried to steady his breath, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. He had no idea what to think at this point, but he knew that Kurt wanted to have sex with him right now. He knew he should probably object since they aren't together anymore, but he feared that if he did object, Kurt would return to New York and nothing would change; Kurt would be with Adam and Blaine would be lonely. Therefore, he willingly followed Kurt out of the car all the way to the hotel room.

Once upstairs, they both seemed lost, unsure of where to go from here. Blaine boldly took the first step, advancing towards Kurt slowly and pulling him close, their eyes remaining locked. He pressed his lips full against Kurt's, suddenly thankful that he still had his stash of necessary protection stashed in the glove compartment of his car. Just like the first time, they take it slow, peeling off each layer of clothing one by one in between soft kisses.

The rest is familiar territory; they fall back into their old routine. Blaine completely falls apart under the recognizable pleasure of having Kurt inside of him. He smiles at every moan Kurt utters, and ejects a small "Kurt" as Kurt becomes more desperate, moving faster. He'll also never be able to get over Kurt's face when he comes; it's the most beautiful and sexy thing Blaine has ever witnessed in his life. Blaine's orgasm hits him suddenly, and it is the best orgasm he has ever experienced. Him and Kurt fall together, and lay tangled up in a state of pure ecstasy.

They laid together comfortably and blissfully for a while before Blaine decided he needed to take a shower. "Care to join me?" he asked with a coquettish smile aimed at Kurt.

Kurt turned away and replied, "No. I'll wait here."

Blaine was a little disappointed, but he didn't even care. Kurt just needed time to process this but once he did, there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that they would get back together. The devastation on Blaine's face was evident when he returned from his shower, dressed in only a towel, to see Kurt buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, you don't have to get dressed yet." Blaine was surprised to see tears in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat next to him on the bed, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Blaine's heart broke when Kurt winced at the touch and stood up. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt made to dry his eyes before he spoke. "No. You did everything right. It was me. This was a mistake."

"No, Kurt. Don't you dare begin think that. This was supposed to happen. We're meant to be together. I've always seen it. I know you see it now."

"But I'm with Adam." Those words struck Blaine like a knife to the chest. Kurt continued tearfully. "Don't you get it? I just did to Adam the very thing that you did to make me break up with you."

"Then _why_ did you do it?" Blaine's eyes were welling up with tears now.

"I don't know." Kurt was barely audible. "I was feeling scared and confused, and I got caught up it the moment."

"Don't you dare blame this as getting caught up in the moment." Blaine's voice was rising as tears were streaming down his face. "You did this because you wanted to, so there is no way you can call this a mistake."

"You're right." Kurt's voice was calm. "I wanted to have sex with you because I needed to know what this was. I needed to know if I was making a mistake in trying to make things work with Adam."

"And?" Blaine encouraged Kurt to continue.

Kurt paused for a long time, avoiding eye contact with Blaine. "I can't just get back together with you knowing I hurt Adam. It just wouldn't be right."

"But you don't want to be with Adam?"

"I really wanted things to work between us. He was exactly what I needed, and I think he still is." Kurt shut his eyes, forcing himself to say what had to be said. "I don't think we can get back together."

Blaine's expression fell, and when he spoke, his voice came out in barely a whisper. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I love you, Blaine, and this is really hard for me, but I do mean it. We can't go back into this long distance relationship that didn't work the first time. I need some stability in my life, and I think I have that with Adam. And I'm sorry, but this is what I need to do. For me." Kurt didn't give Blaine a chance to speak—he didn't know if he'd be able to walk away if he did—before turning to leave. Blaine remained immobile, staring at the doorway, thinking he may have really just lost the love of his life forever.

**End Note: Ahhh! I know that it seems Kurt is using both Blaine and Adam, which is why this was difficult for me to write. He scared and conflicted over his feelings for Blaine, so being a naive teenager, he acts on those feelings without thinking. Everything is so comfortable with Blaine, his first love. He's also confused because he believes that Adam is the one he needs in his life, even if he still does have feelings for Blaine. Part 3 is where Kurt lays all his feelings on the line, and everything is going to get wrapped up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is part 3. This is going to be the last part. The song in this chapter is obviously Come What May, but I'm using it differently than it will be used in 4x15. I would love to keep writing this, but what was originally supposed to be a one-shot became 3 parts long, so I decided to end it here. Right now, I'm working on outlining a new Klaine (completely au) multi-chapter fic. It's still in the beginning stages, and with my busy school schedule, I don't know when I'll be able to start writing and posting. I'll probably keep posting regular one-shots or short fics like this one in the meantime. **

A few weeks had passed since the wedding, and the New Directions were preparing for Regionals with a little friendly competition. The boys and girls were instructed to divide and compose a mash-up comprised of songs featured in movies. The entirety of the club seemed intrigued and delighted at the idea, especially since the winning group would have the opportunity to perform their number for Regionals.

The boys were scattered around the choir room after school enthusiastically brainstorming song ideas. Sam seemed passionate about paying tribute to some of the high lights of Tom Cruise's career, adamantly expressing that there was no way they could lose while donning full on _Risky Business_ attire. He dismissed Artie's snarky comment about how he only wanted another excuse to take the majority of his clothes off because the rest of the boys seemed excited about the idea.

That is except for Blaine, who remained catatonic in the back of the choir room. He sat hunched back in a chair, his arms folded and his face expressionless, all while the boys fervently discussed how they were going to destroy the girls this week. Blaine's motivation for this week was shot, and his mind was preoccupied with thoughts related to Kurt's tempestuous behavior at the wedding.

They had sex—amazing sex for that matter—but Kurt still chose Adam. It had been three weeks since Kurt had left Blaine naked and heartbroken in that hotel room, and Blaine had failed to hear from Kurt since except for a few ambiguous text messages here and there. He could not comprehend if Kurt wanted to be friends or if he just wanted to be left alone.

Somewhere amidst all the chatting, Blaine heard someone slump in the chair next to him. "Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked; he must have realized Blaine's lack of involvement and came to cheer him up.

Blaine remained silent, his vision focusing on the wall straight head. Despite Kurt's words from the hotel room running on a loop in his head, he noticed that the subject had changed. Jake was uttering something about "Marley" and "acting weird" and "hotel room," while Ryder was offering up excuses, defending her behavior. Blaine picked up on a nervous tone in Ryder's voice that he wondered about. He was only shaken fully back to reality when Sam spoke again. "You can't still be upset over Kurt dating that guy, can you?"

Blaine retort was terse, his eyes not yet meeting Sam's. "You don't know the half of it."

"Come on, Man, I'm worried about you." Sam shifted in his chair so his body was facing Blaine. "You told me that you and Kurt were okay with doing the whole friends thing. I thought things were good between you two."

"Yeah, well that was before he shoved his new boyfriend in my face, and then proceeded shove his dick up my ass on the same day, only to go back to said boyfriend," Blaine blurted out without thinking. Sam gaped at him, and the other boys turned around to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh, God." At the sight of everybody's eyes on him, Blaine turned red and ducked his head sheepishly.

It took a few moments for Sam to process Blaine's words. He spoke slowly. "Wait. So, you and Kurt…" He leaned towards Blaine, urging the boy to take the floor before he was forced to finish that sentence.

Blaine lifted his head up and let his eyes drift over all the boys, who continued to remain surprisingly silent, much to Blaine's chagrin. "Wow. I really don't want to talk to you guys about this, but yes, okay. Kurt and I slept together at Mr. Schuester's wedding."

The boys started cautiously but incessantly bombarding Blaine with questions or inappropriate comments; none of them seeming to know how to properly broach the topic of gay sex. Jake suddenly drew the attention off Blaine when he interjected. "I knew it!"

Blaine peered over Sam to look at Jake. "What do you mean by that?"

Everyone's eyes now rested on Jake. "Marley and I got a hotel room that night too, and since we didn't actually do anything, we could kind of hear everything that was going on in the room next door. And based on the noises we heard, we just assumed it was you and Kurt, but we got out of there before we could find out for sure. If you've been wondering why Marley hasn't been able to look you in the eye lately, that's why."

Blaine's embarrassment had increased tenfold at Jake's confession. "Oh my God. Wow. Well, uh, tell Marley I'm sorry. I guess we, uh, should have taken into account how thin the walls probably were."

"Dude, it wasn't the walls." Jake reached over and clapped Blaine on the back. "You and Kurt. Both screamers." Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest to give his face a more sufficient hiding place. He could still feel every eye in the choir room on him, probably judging him or still trying to comprehend exactly how Blaine and Kurt "get together." Either way, he had made up his mind that he was no longer going to discuss his sex life with any of the guys in glee club.

Though Blaine had made up his mind, Sam hadn't. He cornered Blaine as soon as the rest of the boys had dispersed and headed on home.

Blaine adjusted the strap on his bag to rest more securely on his shoulder as he attempted to veer around Sam. "Okay, Sam, seriously what do you want? I'm done talking about this."

Sam folded his arms in protest. "Well, it's obvious that you need to talk about it, so I'm going to stand here until you do."

"It's just all so confusing," Blaine sighed. "He tells me he wants things to work with Adam, and then he's kissing me and telling me he's unsure about his feelings. I used to know everything about Kurt, but now I don't know how his mind works anymore. He told me that he had sex with me to I guess prove to himself that he wasn't making a mistake with Adam."

"Ouch," Sam said.

"I think that he's afraid that if we go back into this long distance relationship I'm going to cheat on him again." Blaine sounded disgusted by what he was saying. He could not even imagine himself thinking about doing that to Kurt again.

Sam nods. "That makes sense." Blaine looks at his friend in disbelief. "You hurt Kurt, so obviously he's scared about getting back together with you. He doesn't want to have to worry about wondering where you are every time you don't answer his calls or wondering who you're texting under the table when you guys do get to see each other."

"How am I supposed to get him to trust me again?" Blaine asked, helpless.

Sam hesitated, wanting more than anything to say the right thing. "I think that you have to wait for Kurt to figure it out for himself. As hard as it may be, I think you need to wait for him to come to you." Sam firmly patted Blaine's shoulder before departing.

Blaine's watched Sam leave before sighing. "Yeah, right. He's not going to come to me."

"Just give me a couple minutes, and then we can be out of here," Adam called from the bathroom of his New York apartment. Kurt was lying on Adam's bed with his head resting against the headboard, silently flipping through some of the magazines strewn about Adam's comforter.

Adam, showered and well dressed, emerged from the bathroom and beamed at Kurt. His demeanor faltered slightly when Kurt didn't move or even look up to acknowledge the fact that Adam had returned. Adam lightly bounced on the end of his bed and squeezed Kurt's foot gently. "Hey, we're going to be late. You ready?"

"Huh?" Kurt finally tore his face away from the magazine to glance at Adam. He seemed befuddled, unsure of where he was, and absolutely exhausted.

The playful smile on Adam's face disappeared when he took in Kurt's dazed countenance. "Everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head to force himself out of his trance-like state. "Yeah. Uh, I'm just not feeling too well. I've got a bit of a headache. Spending too many hours studying up on the latest trends, I guess." He waved the magazine that he was holding, inducing a chuckle out of Adam.

Adam slid up his bed until he was juxtaposed with Kurt. Their shoulders slightly grazed as Adam adjusted his position; Kurt shuddered at the contact. "Well, we don't have to go anywhere. We can stay right here if you want." Kurt smiled at the sentiment.

"But we've had these ticket for weeks." Kurt pouted, turning his body towards Adam. "You should go. Ask someone else to use my ticket."

"And leave you here all alone while you're not feeling well? I don't think so." Adam attempted to maintain his cheerful façade, but he could no longer condone Kurt's erratic behavior. "Are you sure everything's okay? You've just been acting weird since the wedding. When you got back you told me that everything was cool."

Grinning and leaning toward Adam, Kurt assured the older boy, "I'm fine, really. I'm here with you, and I couldn't be happier." He ignored Adam's incredulous expression and offered him further reassurance by brushing his lips lightly against Adam's cheek.

Adam seemed to appreciate the gesture, shooting Kurt a sly smile. "Is that the best you can do?" Kurt did not resist when Adam scooted closer and grasped the back of Kurt's neck, bringing their lips together. They moved their lips around one another's chastely for a few seconds before Adam gradually pulled away to drink in Kurt's features.

Kurt's expression was distant and unreadable. After studying Adam for a couple seconds, he sat up completely and swung his legs around to hang over the side of the bed.

Confused and slightly hurt, Adam sat up and placed a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, you're starting to worry me. Please tell me that I shouldn't be worried." He was surprised when Kurt turned around and his eyes were glistening with fresh tears.

The door to the loft slammed shut as Kurt plodded in, his head drooping. Rachel heard the commotion and bustled out of the bathroom like she was expecting someone to find Kurt dropping heavily on the sofa. "Kurt, wh-?" Her eyes flickered from the door to Kurt. "I thought you and Adam were going out tonight."

As Kurt looked up at Rachel, his eyes red from crying, his roommate joined him on the couch, nervously working a section of her hair between her thumb and index finger. Kurt had noticed Rachel acting a little off lately, despite the fact that her and Brody were having unknown issues, but he knew that if he were to ask, they would be here all night. Now, it was her turn to listen.

After a brief hesitation, Kurt took a deep breath in and spoke slowly. "Well, Adam and I were supposed to go out tonight, but I wasn't really feeling well, so we were just going to stay in. But then he kissed me, and I freaked out."

That last comment provoked Rachel to give Kurt her full attention. "What do you mean you freaked out? You and Adam have kissed before."

"W-well, i-it's just that," Kurt stuttered attempting to find the right words to say.

"It's because of Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt fell silent, and his eyes found Rachel whose expression was genuine and full of concern. "Before the wedding, things were fine, you know. Blaine and I were getting along great, and I thought I had something good with Adam. But something happened. Since I got back from Ohio, every time I've kissed Adam, I've just felt nothing." He seemed guilty at his confession.

When Rachel didn't respond, Kurt continued. "I thought this was the life I wanted. I thought this was what I needed, but I realize now that it's not. I don't get butterflies in my stomach every time Adam says my name. My heart doesn't stop every time Adam looks at me. My body doesn't tingle from head to toe every time Adam kisses me. Even though we dated for a year a half, I still felt like every day I saw Blaine was the first time. Every kiss felt the like the first kiss. I would still blush like an idiot every time he told me I looked good. I've never felt that way with Adam, and I don't think I'm ever going to."

At Kurt's revelation, Rachel's problems seemed to diminish completely as she had her full attention on her best friend. "So you're saying…" she prompted.

"It's Blaine. It's always been Blaine. And it's always going to be Blaine. That's why I told Adam that I slept with Blaine at the wedding." Kurt's vision then dropped to the floor.

"So, what's happening with you and Adam now?" Rachel asked.

"We broke up," Kurt replied monotonously. "He was upset I wasn't honest with my feelings for Blaine in the first place, but he understood."

Rachel began externally expressing her intuition that she knew this was only a matter of time before Kurt made this realization. She stopped abruptly, however, when she noticed Kurt's sudden interest in the floor. "Kurt, what is it? This is big. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I hurt him, Rachel." Tears had started forming in the corner of Kurt's eyes. "After everything I said to him at the wedding, he's not going to just come crawling back."

"Well, you want to know what I think?" Rachel waited until Kurt's eyes were focused solely on her before she continued. "I think that Blaine is still beating himself up for what he did to you. I think he's willing to do anything to make you completely forgive him. If that constitutes in you guys giving it another shot, then he's not going to say no."

"You really think that?"

"I always knew that you guys were going to end up together. The kind of love that you and Blaine have just doesn't die."

Blaine spent the afternoon pacing up and down the auditorium stage. The boys performed their mashup today, and the girls were scheduled to perform tomorrow, but Blaine honestly didn't see how the girls were any competition for them. Despite not really being into movie music week, Blaine was able to put on false enthusiasm and complete the number without breaking down.

Now that everyone had departed, Blaine was able to let his guard down. All during movie music week, there was only one song that was floating around in Blaine's head. It was a song that meant the world to him. He briefly reminisced countless weekends watching the movie curled up on the couch with Kurt. He remembered the two of them singing the song to each other, claiming that they were going to dance to this song at their wedding. Wow, how naïve they were. Blaine could almost hear music playing in his head as his voice flooded the silent auditorium and he softly began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

He just wanted the pain to end. He wanted to wake up one morning and actually feel like he was whole again. However, it was nearly impossible to feel whole when a part of him was missing. He sang with every emotion he could muster up at this moment.

_Listen to my heart _

_Can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Season may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine's heart stopped as a sweet, melodic voice suddenly filled the auditorium in place of his.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Blaine rapidly spun around to see Kurt sauntering up the aisle and cautiously making his way towards the stage, singing with an ambivalent look upon his face. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as tears started to form, but he was able to compose himself in time to join his voice with Kurt's.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Kurt's eyes remained locked with Blaine as he reached the front of the stage.

_It all revolves around you_

Kurt nervously climbed onto the stage as both boys continued singing to each other.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by you side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

There voices flowed together perfectly; they had sung this song together so many times it just came naturally to them. The kept a relatively large gap between them while they sang. Blaine was tempted to stop singing, run over to Kurt, and kiss him breathless, but he refrained. Instead, he resorted to conveying every feeling he had into his singing. Kurt was doing the same.

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may_

_Come what may I will love you_

Kurt stepped closer, barely closing the gap between him and Blaine.

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

As the song came to a close, both Blaine and Kurt remained focused on each other, saying everything they needed to say.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When the song ended, neither of them spoke. They both knew what they wanted to say, but they were content just looking into each other's eyes, reminding themselves of how things once were and thinking if they could ever be what they used to be again. Growing uncomfortable and impatient, Blaine was the first to speak. He barely moved his lips, but his voice amplified in the empty auditorium. "You came back."

Kurt's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded. "Yeah."

"But I thought you and Adam were…" Blaine gestured towards Kurt, signaling that he did not want to finish that train of thought. There was still a gap between them that Blaine so badly wanted to close, but he had to remain composed. He had to know what was happening.

The gap between them shrunk slightly as Kurt took a couple tentative steps in Blaine's direction. Blaine noticed Kurt's cheeks were streaked with tears. Kurt's voice broke as he struggled to speak. "You know, my whole life has always been focused on big dreams. I always knew I wanted to get out of Ohio and make something of myself, to do something great. But all of these plans, all of these dreams I had didn't seem possible or even worth it if I didn't have someone to share them with." Kurt inhaled slowly. "Before I met you, back when I didn't think there was a way anybody could love me the way I wanted, I would picture the life I wanted for myself. Back then I would have seen myself with someone exactly like Adam. Tall, handsome, sophisticated."

Blaine shut his eyes so he was only able to hear Kurt's voice. "But plans change." When his eyes snapped open, Blaine noticed that Kurt was almost directly in front of him.

"I know that I called what happened between us at the wedding a mistake, but it wasn't. The mistake was me calling it a mistake because nothing with you could ever be wrong." Kurt held his hand out experimentally and Blaine grabbed it, feeling that Kurt was really there and this wasn't some kind of a dream.

When Blaine was finally capable of speaking, "What changed your mind?" was all he could manage to get out.

"Adam kissed me, and all I thought about was how it wasn't you. I figured I had two options. I could keep living a lie in New York and being scared, or I could face my fear and realize what I really want." Kurt boldly intertwined his fingers with Blaine, but Blaine withdrew his hand from the touch, still skeptical.

"But I hurt you. I thought you'd never want a second chance with me."

"I know." Kurt's eyes left Blaine only a moment, and when he glanced back up at Blaine, his heart broke at the sight of the boy's doubtful expression. "Believe me I told myself that countless times while I was making the decision to come here today. But in the end I decided to come here because no matter what you did to me or no matter who I date, it's never going to change how I feel about you. I am never going to feel for anybody the way I feel for you."

"Really?" Blaine questioned through his tears.

"Yeah." Kurt's tears were tracing patterns around his smile. "Now, I know what I said at the wedding, and I know we have a lot of things to work through before we get back to the way things were before. Maybe we'll never get back to exactly how the way things were before, but we'll just have to work on it together."

There was no way Blaine was going to hide the evident grin upon his face. He reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Well, how about I kiss you first? Then we can figure out all that other stuff."

"Okay." Kurt allowed Blaine to draw him closer and capture his lips in a kiss. The kiss was long with tedious lip movements but it remained chaste. Kurt brought his arms up and wrapped them securely around Blaine's neck.

Finally Kurt disconnected his lips from Blaine's to pull him into a tight hug. Blaine hooked his chin on Kurt's shoulder and basked in the familiarity of the contact—it felt like home. "I love you," Kurt uttered in barely a whisper.

Blaine choked down a sob. He had waited a long time to hear Kurt say those words to him again. "I love you too. Until my dying day." He knew it was cheesy to quote the song, but it was all he could come up with under the circumstances. He was still trying to grasp the fact that this was reality.

Kurt, however, did not seem to mind as he slipped out of the hug, looked straight at Blaine, and said, "Until my dying day." He leaned forward once more, initiating a more passionate kiss. Blaine hummed at the sensation of Kurt's lips moving with his and happily parted them when Kurt's tongue begged for entrance. A small tear managed to escape Blaine's closed eyes and trail down his cheek because he knew that this was the start of forever, and he was really looking forward to it.


End file.
